1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new form of doll which will execute a characteristic breakdance move. More particularly, it relates to such a doll that will spin on its back in the same manner as an accomplished breakdancer. Most especially, it relates to such a doll incorporating a simple mechanism and incorporation of the mechanism into the doll for producing a spin breakdance move.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a wide variety of mechanisms have been incorporated in dolls and other toys for the purpose of producing motion of the dolls or parts of their bodies. Such moving dolls and toys have always had substantial public appeal for amusement of both children and adults, since at least the Middle Ages, when such devices were widely incorporated in public clocks, usually located in town squares, and in elaborate clockwork constructions for entertaining the nobility at court. More recently, such movable dolls and toys have been and continue to be mass produced for sale at low prices. Representative, but by no means exhaustive, examples of such dolls and toys may be found in the following issued U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 156,660, issued Nov. 10, 1874 to Clay; 3,494,068, issued Feb. 10, 1970 to Crosman; 3,500,577, issued Mar. 17, 1970 to Bart; 3,512.300, issued May 19, 1970 to Thoresen; 4,300,308, issued Nov. 17, 1981 to Ikeda; 4,312,150, issued Jan. 26, 1982 to Terzian; 4,363,187, issued Dec. 14, 1982 to Shinohara; 4,386,479, issued June 7, 1983 to Terzian et al; 4,419,841, issued Dec. 13, 1983 to Huang. Similar in operation to the walking toys disclosed in the Thoresen patent are the widely sold mechanical ladybug toys, which exhibit an erratic spinning motion.
Breakdancing is a recent phenomenon, in which the performer executes a variety of athletic dance moves, usually to music supplied by a cassette tape player. In one of the characteristic breakdance moves, the dancer spins by pivoting on his or her back. While the mechanisms disclosed in the above prior art are capable of emulating a wide variety of body movements, none of them are capable of imitating this breakdance routine.